Always Have, Always Will
by ParanormalFruitbat
Summary: Arthur's heartbroken and all he wants to do is be alone, but a certain unwanted visitor cones along and decides to see what is wrong. Fluff. Strong Language.


Arthur slammed the front door and leaped onto the sofa. Alfred, the bloody git. What was he even thinking? He, yet again, spotted Alfred on a date. "Hmph". He grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it to his chest. Arthur knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. He always saw Alfred on dates, and the people he dated were so outstandingly beautiful it made him want to bash his head against a wall to remove the memory of their faces in his head. He squeezed the pillow tighter Arthur loved him, he always had. His ice blue eyes that could melt any heart in less than a second, the hair that shone like gold in the sun, his soft, caressing hands and warm, comforting arms.

Although he loved Alfred, he swore to himself that he would never tell him. He always said to himself 'At least I can see his full of happiness' It eased the slicing pain in his hearts, but never completely healed it. Arther found it unfair. Alfred went on dating person to person to person. Felling the cutting pain in his heart, tearing at his soul, he buried his face into the cushion and stayed still. He knew it was coming anyway. He knew that his dreams and hopes would never become a reality. He was sat in McDonald with Francis, Yao, Ivan, Alfred and his girlfriend when Alfred's girlfriend announced she was getting married.

That's the reason he was angry, no livid. He wasn't angry at Alfred or his girlfriend, he was angry at himself. He stormed out of the restaurant after the announcement. Although Francis called out to him, he didn't even hesitate; He just ran. That's why he went home, now breathing heavily into his only source of comfort. His eyes then started to feel heavy and before he even realized, a tear had fallen and was sliding down his right cheek. He lifted his head up in surprise and brushed the tear away. Arthur couldn't even have a moment of silence because his sniffles were being let out. He threw the pillow on the other side of the sofa and punched it. He gritted his teeth. He hated himself. His sadness had now turned into fury, fury at himself.

He heard the doorbell ring.

He looked up, and the back down. No way was he going to open the door. He was a mess, furious and heartbroken. It rung noise made his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. He started tapping his fingers against his hand. After the doorbell kept ringing for two minutes straight, Arthur officially lost his cool. He marched over to the door and forcefully pulled it open.

_"What?"_ He exclaimed.

"Arthur" It was slammed the door shut. He didn't want to deal with it now, heck, he didn't want to deal with it at all.

"Oh come on Arthur, let me in!" Alfred screamed through the door. "I only want to talk!".

"Get lost!" He had had enough. Arthur stomped back into the living room and sat back down. He cupped his head in his hands, trying to relax.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the hallway. Arthur jolted up and snapped his head in the direction of the crash.

There in front of him stood Alfred Jones.

"Look, Arthur..." Alfred went to explain.

_**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR YOU BASTARD!"**_

Arthur lost control of himself. His emotions that were bottled up for so long were now overflowing.

"Calm down!" Alfred tried to reason with him, but no one and nothing could stop him now.

"No I will not calm down!" He screamed.

"You don't know how long, do you?"

"Wha-"

_**"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE FUCKING LOVED YOU, GODDAMMIT!"**_

"..."

"You are such a freaking idiot! How could you just tell me like that? In McDonalds? For fuck sake Alfred, I knew you were a dumb ass, but I didn't know you were so heartless and dense!"

Arthur shood up from his seat and tried to get out of the room, but he was too slow. Alfred blocked the doorway and doorway and stared at him.

"Get out of my way!"

Arthur went to shove the American out of the way, but his plan failed. Alfred suddenly without warning grabbed his arms and looked into his eyes deeply. Arthur couldn't resist the temptation. He leaned up and kissed him, but quickly pulled away when he realized his action.

"And you call me the dumb ass" Alfred sighed. Arthur was about to argue back, but was stopped by Alfred.

"Hannah is getting married to her new boyfriend".

"What?" Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

"We broke up about six months ago, but because you are so selfish, you didn't know".

Arthur wanted to crawl into a dark corner. He just confessed over nothing. Feeling ashamed and regretful, he tried to pull away from Alfred. His arms didn't loosen.

"Do you love me, Arthur?"

"No! Its just.."

"Well that's too bad"

Arthur gave him a confused look.

"I love you Arthur, always have, always will".

Alfred pulled him up into a kiss. Alfred's lip were so moist and soft it felt like he was kissing clouds. Alfred then placed one of his hands on Arthur's head, pulled out of the kiss and pushed Arther's head into his chest.

"Love ya".

"Bloody git".


End file.
